Soul Cailbur 4 A Warrior heart
by darkraven98
Summary: A young Girl found out her older brother is dead and she wanted to know whom kill him and why? she heard a rumor that a evil warrior with sword that slang Innocence people and she gone to find out.
1. profile of Laura

Full Name: Laura Meddtine

Birthplace: British Empire, London

Birthdate: April 14, 1568

Age: 23

Height: 5'6

Weight: 126

Blood type: A

Weapon: Sword and Shield

Weapon name: Orichalcum

Fighting style: Athenian Style

Family: Father Sir john M.

Mother: Died

Older Brother Eric M.

Twins Brothers Roy M.

Dentan (Killed in Battle)


	2. the beginning of Laura

Chapter 1 The Beginning of Laura Life

It was on the April 14, 1568 the day laura was born it was wonderful what my father said and he was right hi there my laura I'm warrior girl you don't know me

Well I was just born on that day my mother give birth to me it was wonderful everyone was happy and cheering my father said my mother hold me in her arms she told me that was been bless by god and suddenly my mother's eyes turn white and she started to shake they took me away from my mother the doctor said my mother died of heart attack because of me my father was broken hearted so my brothers they bury her in the sea the love the sea so much that day was horrible anyway let forget that let fast forward to present day

(Many Years Later)

What do you mean I can't go with you? Said laura. Daughter this is business matter it doesn't evolve you okay? So please stay here and be good girl for me?

Sigh…father this is wrong my brother get go to war and I can't go with them it's not fair! Said laura as her father was about say something a young man said to laura you're girl that why woman shouldn't fight in battle they should stay home take care of the house and cook said the young man. Laura turn around and said

Oh shut up adam who said women can't fight? I can! Hell I been training for years I know I'm ready father please let me go with you I- No! laura you're woman you have no business on the battle field beside you're only my daughter I have left of this world every time I look at you I see your mother in you my child you're just like her hmmm….do you understand? As her father put his hand on laura face…laura giggle and said yes father I miss her. Me too laura.


	3. the sweet bitter memories

Chapter 2 The sweet bitter memories

Later on that day laura was in the study room looking at old documents of the old kingdom until Adam show up and said hello laura what are you doing? Laura look up and smile at him and said oh! Hi Adam nothing really I'm just looking at the old kingdom documents I wanted to know about it Adam: I see….I thought you busy with getting ready for the ball tonight….laura: oh that! I'm not going

Beside you know I'm not into dressing up and looking like some- Adam: laura it okay really I know you don't have to tell me about it but you use to dress up for someone long ago laura look at him and said Adam I don't wish talk about him he's Ancient history beside how dare you bring him up! Argh….Adam: uhh okay I'm sorry laura I didn't mean to honesty (laura getting up from the chair and stare at the floor) sigh….it not your fault it mine it been seven years I seen I just- oh never mind Adam: what? I'm confused Laura: (giggle) don't be come on let go to the kitchen and see they have anything to eat I'm starving!

(Later that Night In Laura Room)

Sigh…..Siegfried why did you broke my heart and leave me that night? Why damn?

(Flashback seven years earlier)

Siegfried? Siegfried? Where are you? Laura was looking for him until stop her track and saw Siegfried training to be better swordsmen slice and dice went on and on about good while until he went out of breath and fell to his knees laura ran toward to Siegfried and kneel beside him and said Siegfried are you right? You look tried you rest. Siegfried: no! I should continue my train I don't need anyone to tell me what to do Laura: Siegfried I'm sorry I shouldn't be here at all my father would- Siegfried: oh no! I forgot again getting up and grabbing his gear laura: huh? What are you talking about? Siegfried: my father is waiting me in the war room If I don't make it there he will have my butt laura: wait a min Siegfried your mother sent me here to find you Siegfried stop and look at laura and said my mother? Laura: well she want talk to you alone Siegfried: alright I will go what about my father? Laura: don't worry about him I will take care of him.


	4. The sweet bitter memories part 2

The sweet bitter memories part 2

It seem we have a problem the kind knight said what do you mean Frederick? Our king need us to help him scan the out region there a rumor that mystery knight has been attacking the villages and killing the them my troop has found nothing only dead bodies. Sir john: I see humm….

Were there anything else? No I'm afraid not my good friend anyway have you seen my son? Sir john: of course I saw him training early how come you ask me? Frederick: it nothing really just asking because I have been seeing your daughter hang out with my son I think she's grow of fond of my son. Sir john: (chuckle) I think so too my dear friend maybe one day those two get together and be married and you and I will be father-in-law Hahahaha! Frederick: I hope so too friend now pardon me I must leave sir john: until we meet again good night Frederick: good night (Frederick leave the war room until laura show up) ah hello my lady how are you? Laura bow down and said hello good knight I have good and I was looking for you Frederick: oh? How come? Is there something wrong? Laura: oh no my good knight Frederick: please you can call me Frederick. Laura: oh sorry uhm well Siegfried's mother call him to meet him in the garden and so I came here for you Frederick: hm I see…..and why is that my dear? Laura: well Siegfried been training really hard just for you of course and I no doubt he will be great knight someday like you Fredrick: (chuckle) I bet so too my dear now I must leave I have business else where. Later that night in the garden laura was hanging out by the fountain looking at her self in the water just thinking about Siegfried until she saw someone coming it was Siegfried laura: oh! hello Siegfried nice night huh? Siegfried: yes it's look laura we need to talk laura: what is it? Siegfried: (sigh) I don't know how to say this I'm leaving the castle and I won't be coming back for while I'm going a journey with others knight. Laura: I see…..what about us? Have you ever thought about us Siegfried? Siegfried: yes I have laura! Look I don't love you laura I have never laura love you I like you as friend as always as laura look at Siegfried she begin to cry laura: (crying) why? Why don't you don't love me I treat you well and respect you as much the next person does and you say you don't love me how dare you? (Slap Siegfried in the face) I will forgive you goodbye forever laura ran away from Siegfried as Siegfried reach out to laura but it was too late she was gone Siegfried was sad and heartbroken he whisper "I'm so sorry laura.

(END OF FLASH)

As you see adam me and Siegfried were together one time but that was long time ago my past is not important right now the future is now adam: I see….. Have you ever talk to Siegfried? Laura: nope I it been seven years I haven't see him or talk to him he's not important right now what about you adam? Do you have someone in your life? Adam: eh not really since I been knight I have no time romancing a girl beside I have you (wink his eyes) Laura: adam! That is so nasty I'm your friend not your lover beside you're more like brother to me than lover haha….adam: haha I know I'm just playing anyway I will catch you later I have to do some paper boy! Never ending paper work good night laura

Laura: good night adam as adam left laura starting thinking about Siegfried wondering what as he is been doing all these years.


End file.
